NOTHING CHANGE
by alter hybrid
Summary: SasUKE came back to Konoha to find the place less welcoming and then later on, he was falsely accused and ended up in a nonninja town where he doesn’t remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

DiscLaimER: Don't own Naruto 

Summary: SasUKE came back to Konoha to find the place less welcoming and he was falsely accused and ended up in a non-ninja town where he doesn't remember anything.

Prologue 

Sasuke made a conclusion that he made a big mistake on joining Orochimaru. Why? He did NOT know he would be sexually harassed on the snake's lair. He was not been 'taken' but he receives some disturbing action from the yellow-eyed sannin. One is that he is being stared like a stake that is ready to eat. Sure he could endure the stares but then it gets worse. Sometimes Orochimaru would brush himself into Sasuke intentionally during missions. Sasuke tried himself to show the snake that he is not comfortable with this. But the snake is persistent. If he were not watchful enough he would end up on Orochimaru's bed. He decided that he would escape from here but how?

Then faith gave him an open door. He with some ninja from the Sound was ordered to attack a non-ninja village. Good thing Orochimaru is not with them. Good chance, indeed. It seems Orochimaru thought he is his lapdog and won't bite his master's hand well he is wrong he is a stray, a free dog. The thought of calling Orochimaru 'master' made him cringe. The plan is to escape when the war is at hand. Sure he looks selfish leaving the villagers to the hand of the Sound ninja's but he knows without him, with the army force of the village, the war is visibly fair.

When the village is out of sight he thought 'Where now?'. Then a place popped in his head reminding of a place, which has the vision of home for him. KONOHA.

…………………………………

**CHAPTER 1**

The Konoha gatekeepers noticed a figure heading the village. It was a blur though for the mist is thick making it hard to see. It almost dark too. "Halt", said one of the gatekeepers. The figure turns to be a teen and from their point of view he must not be older than 15 or 16. He (Sasuke of course) has raven hair that reaches his shoulder, pale skin and haggard face that has the mix of irritation. They had an argument, which is expected, and finally Sasuke ended up on the Hokage's office.

"So it's true then", said Tsunade after she and Sasuke is alone on the office. "What is your business here?". The famale sannin's voice seems stern and sure would give you the feeling of unwelcoming. He knows he should expect this but it felt like the level of mistrust is higher than what he expected. One indication are the looks from the ninjas that recognize from the walk heading the tower was very cold and made him think this is not home after all. Everything seems like engulfing him into darkness. The stray in him is saying that though he is free he is still a dog - have no place to go unless someone would really care.Even though it's hard to admit, he is feeling helpless right now.

"I want to regain your trust and be part of this village again. I realized I made the mistake of joining Orochimaru anf destroying your trust in the process", Sasuke said controlling his voice to not sound shaking.

"You know Sasuke that when the time you turned your back on us you will not come back here easily"

"I kn-"

"What made you think we would welcome you with open arms?"

"I-"

"And what make us sure you're not spying on that snake Orochimaru?"

From the intensity of the Hokage's voice, Tsunade is transparently angry. He was silent and stunned for a while forcing himself to stay calm. He was caught between the feeling of hurt and anger. He should have prepared himself with this. He just told himself that this emotions are just results of the tiredness he is feeling from his long trip here.

"I won't", the younger one said with a low voice. His voice is a bit raspy now and he knows he might sound pathetic. "You can test me if you want". He looks at Tsunade straightly on the eye showing that he is to be trusted. But he knew himself. Hell he didn't know if he could be convincing because he himself can't even trust himself.

Tsunade scanned him like an x-ray. She thought for a while. She sighed, sure he should deserve another chance. But of course she should not trust him thoroughly. Sasuke could feel fear now. Asking himself if he really sounds convincing.

"Another wrong move Sasuke you would have your head on a platter and I mean it. You would stay with Naruto. I don't know how long. Maybe until we really trust you. I would send Naruto here to inform him with his….. BAD FAITH". 'Is it a yes. Of course it is a YES.'

No doubt his life would be hard. Maybe dying would be a good idea but what bugs him is why Naruto would be the serving as his host or his new 'keeper'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto CHAPTER 2 

When Naruto entered the room he greeted the Hokage with his usual cheerfulness but when he noticed Tsunade's visitor he became calm and cold all of a sudden. He is just staring at Sasuke with his now sharp pupils that Sasuke could swear belongs to a tiger. This made him shiver in the inside of course he cannot show this to the other two. Sasuke don't know what to do now so he just turn his head on the direction of Tsunade indicating a sign of defeat. He can't do this. He found himself hard to breath. Good thing Tsunade decided to talk and explained the predicament concerning Sasuke to Naruto.

Naruto first don't want to accept Tsunade's proposal. The two have their fight of words while Sasuke just stare at them with tired eyes threatening to close. He don't mind that the two talk with each other like he was not there, because he is obviously tired and he is ready to sleep on the chair that is not comfortable to say the least. Though he really find it very disturbing that his former friend, or that's what he thought, is acting as if he has leprosy. He didn't notice that he is already getting unconscious and fell off his chair creating a loud thump startling the two blonds. Well they guess that Naruto should start making his decision fast because sleeping on the Hokage office's floor is not a good idea. Naruto and sighed and saying how troublesome this is, which reminds Tsunade of Shikamaru.

…………………………….

Naruto placed Sasuke on the couch. He first thought of placing the now smaller boy on his bed but he remembered what Sasuke did and probably he deserves this. People might be asking why he had given up on Sasuke well the answer is he is tired of thinking Sasuke has a chance to change. All he could see now in Sasuke is an avenger not thinking of others. He even heard some reports of Sasuke taking missions from Orochimaru. He didn't have the chance to see him during this time because he have different mission himself but the actions angers him. He could have pulled out Sasuke on those missions and knock the hell of senses out of him.

………………………..

Weeks have pass and the news of Sasuke's return spread around Konoha. The majority is having some foul reaction of course. Even Sakura and Ino are having some bad reaction with this mostly because they don't fully trust Sasuke. They tried to be more formal whenever they came cross on Sasuke but he is possitive he could hear some whispers whenever he turns his back. Sasuke understands this action. Back then his 'friends' was so warm on him. Even the silent Shino shows a slightest of warm on him. Now, he was lucky that no one have tried to kill him so far. Then there was when he is with Naruto. Naruto acts as if he's having a ghost for a guess. He seems invisible. Sure Naruto don't mind cooking for him but he was not talking to him. He could not take this anymore. He really needed to gain the 'trust' again.

He asked Tsunade for a mission. Tsunade hesitated but agreed. Of course, Naruto is keeping a hawk eye on him. Then the level of trust slowly got high when he would successfully come back from a mission with Naruto for so many times. But he fully well knows that this is not enough. But things got very well with Naruto. Naruto would sometimes discuss with him some of battle plans. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto would tell him about some of his hard missions when he was gone. Indeed there are some changes in Naruto's fighting skill. He had gone stronger probably already surpassing Sasuke.

Then one night he was left alone on Naruto's apartment. It seems Naruto fully trust him now but he don't know if Tsunade would be happy for this. Naruto was sent to the Hokage's office. Then he came back with a strange look in his face. Sasuke didn't ask anything. Well base on his observation to his own self; he hadn't been talking too much. As if he talk a lot back then. What he mean is that he don't comment and when he was talking to Naruto it's as if his mute just listening on Naruto's ramblings. Not a good experience because for one, Naruto is not the most silent people around.

This time Naruto look at Sasuke as if he is hesitating, probably thinking if Sasuke deserve to know what the Hokage said to him. But in the end he spilled it out to Sasuke.

"We are having a very hard mission on the forces of Orochimaru from the east. We are having an assault and the plan is very delicate. Tsunade allowed me to invite you to join" 'He is very serious', Sasuke thought. "Sasuke I am trusting you and don't let me down"

"I'll go with you and your trust won't lead Konoha into danger", Sasuke sincerely said. Then there is a long pause and Sasuke said. "I promise"

Naruto decided to take it. But he should not be fully confident on this. His judgment should not be clouded by his feelings. It might not be visible but it seems he's feeling the feelings that he have before Sasuke left. He thought it might be because he is living with the very good looking human being together in one house but he realized it is more than that because he trusted the paler boy too much even though Sasuke haven't proven that much yet. He could not understand this. Nothing makes sense.

Sasuke was having a problem too. He could not understand why Naruto trust him, maybe because they had a history. Then there is the feeling when Naruto is near - the feeling of safety and something else. Everything is happening so fast. Then there's the mission. Maybe this is his chance. He knew he could do this but there's a feeling that something bad would happen, the feeling that he would not end up happy, but he brushed it off. He should ask Naruto to teach him to be optimistic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; DON'T OWN NARUTO  
CHAPTER 3:MISCONCEPTION 

Later that night Naruto and Sasuke ate in silence. Both of them haven't eaten yet. Sasuke waited for Naruto to come back in order for him to have a companion in eating. Nowadays he's been dependent on Naruto. He can't even go out without the blonde, which is unlikely for him because he is a person who really likes being alone.

As usual, Naruto finished first. Sasuke has been used on this. In fact, he would end up washing the dishes but he don't complain because he knows that he owes Naruto a lot. Usually too, Naruto would head straightly to his room. He had observed that Naruto is fairly silent during this time. He is not complaining too because at least he would have some silence but this night interfered with their natural routine. Naruto asked him an awkward question while he is still eating.

"So uhm, Sasuke, why did you really left Sound?" Naruto asked shooting him with a questioning look, which Sasuke didn't saw because he keeps staring on his food. The only indication that the raven-haired heard this is that he stopped eating.

"Did the Godaime asked you to ask me that?", Sasuke said still eyes focused in his abandoned plate.

Naruto could swear there is hurt on Sasuke's voice but he don't want to give up. He's been holding this question for a long time and he would not just end up being clueless for a long time. The blonde sighed deeply ready to blurt out again the question. Sasuke sensed this and decided that Naruto deserves to know about this even though he knows the Hokage would know this. He hate his state, it feels like he can't have personal space anymore.

"Orochimarutriedtotouchme". Naruto was shocked. He can't even figure out what Sasuke said but he could now see Sasuke shutting his eyes tightly, with a tight grip with his knuckles. His shoulders are shaking. His chest is in a rapid pace. But Naruto tried to ventured again in asking Sasuke.

"What?"

Sasuke is now mad. He doesn't want to repeat again. What if Naruto thinks it's pathetic? Of course, for him it's pathetic. But it is the truth. He can't hide these feelings again: the feeling of fear. He's been denying this feeling for a long time but he knows deep inside he's very weak. He tried to tell himself that he should keep on living to avenge the clan but he knows it is far, far ambitious for him to say. He's nothing to Itachi. He could kill him without having a sweat.

"He tried to touch me", he again said, now voice shaking. He more tightened his knuckles that are now paler than normal.

'I freaking sound pathetic. He would laugh. I should have killed myself long time before.' Sasuke motioned to stand and headed to the door. ' I'm so fucking stupid'. He was about to open the door when a hand pulled his arms. He could now feel the sting on his eyes. 'Not now..Not now' he continued this mantra until he didn't noticed that he is now crying in Naruto's chest. Then he relaxed when warm hands further let him be buried in a comforting embrace. He could still feel the flow of tears in his eyes but he knows he's now safe.

Naruto was shocked about this. He didn't know what to do with the boy that is now crying on his chest. What he did is what he felt best for now. He embraced the smaller boy until he noticed the said boy is deeply asleep. Instead of placing Sasuke on the couch he placed the sleeping boy in his bed. Maybe his bed is not the most comfortable place to sleep in but he feels that Sasuke needs to be comforted even in his sleep.

…………………………….

The next day, they have their normal morning routine like nothing happened. Of course, Sasuke was startled to find himself asleep on Naruto's bed but he ignored this and headed straightly on his morning ceremonies. Naruto didn't ask anything on Sasuke in fear of pushing him into breaking down again.

The two headed to the Hokage's office. Naruto wore his Jounin flak jacket with black long sleeve inside together with his black loose pants. Sasuke envy that jacket. The paler boy is still a Genin and with his quest for superiority his pride was long before crushed, especially each time Naruto would unintentionally show him his higher than him.

About 20 ninjas are present in the Hokage's office the following day. They are there to discuss the mission that involves the Sound's attack on the East of the Fire Nation. It seems the Sound had already conquered a small town that has no ninja background or whatsoever. The plan is very delicate for the Sound ninjas must not know their location. They found a route that the Sound doesn't know it ever existed. Only the people present on the said room knows this route. Mission is free the town with the forces of Orochimaru.

Tsunade explained all the odds, if someone might find out about this mission, to her men. At first, upon hearing the said attack, she had a brainstorm of why would Orochimaru, together with his men, would be interested in this town that he himself would be present there. She even had the point of thinking of it as a trap until she found a very interesting report from the interrogations of one of the members of the Sound that they caught from a neighboring town that Orochomaru was after the Legend of the Fire Scroll. She looked over the library for some information about this said scroll.

The Fire Scroll was once owned by a clan that legend tells has the full power of ruling all over the Fire Country and even have the chance to conquer the River Country and half of the Wind Country. The family used the Fire Scroll to rule over the country. The scroll was once said provides the holder a powerful chakra enough to destroy the world. The family reigned for a long time even abused their power.

But like some of other people that have this much of power has to fall too. After all, power attracts enemies.

A member of the family betrayed the family. This person allied with the enemies. Only special members of the family have the privilege of having this Chakra that the scroll provides. Unfortunately the betrayer is not one of the blessed members. Him and his men slaughtered the members of the family killing the head in the process but failed to have the scroll. The head of the family before dying had the strength left enough on burning the main city, which is the home for the family, hoping to burn the scroll in the process.

But it was said that some members of the family survived, together with the scroll, and fled from the main city and headed somewhere. There's a theory that the remaining members of the family didn't know how to use the scroll that's why the family's power over the country was not regained and crumbled like the ashes left after the burned city of the once powerful family. The book didn't say anything about where the survivors fled to or what was the name of the main city. The author of the book is also a mystery.

But Tsunade still can't understand Orochimaru. Considering that he is chasing after a legend. She always thought that Orochimaru lost his mind. Not only the legend is an obvious fiction but is also flawed. If indeed that the head and some few members had this kind of power why did they end up dead in the hand of someone lower than them. Then what is this family? If they are really powerful is it fair that they would be known? Tsunade never heard of this story even as a child living with his grandfather. This might be a trap and the she should be careful. But the town needs help and a neighboring town hired them for this mission, so she sent 19 ninjas for this mission, with the help of some ninjas from Sand. She is very thankful that Gaara became the Kazekage of Sand. Gaara has been helping Konoha. Good thing that Naruto and him are good friends.

……………………………..

Orochimaru is very frustrated. He knows the searching would take long but he can't wait to have that scroll. He has been tracing the location of the scroll for a long time now and hopes he is in the right place, after all he is getting weaker and he is positive that Konoha could sense this. He knows he should not be here but his hand is already itching to have that scroll. Sasuke's lost was adding to his anger. He should have drag the boy on his bed long time before instead of toying with the pretty boy. Now he would contain himself with some of the beautiful women this town could offer.

He knows Konoha would again interfere this mission so he needed to force his men to work double time. He doesn't want to sacrifice his man for just staying in this useless town. Once he had his hand on that scroll he would burn down the town. He discovered the legend about the scroll when he was still a Konoha ninja. In fact, his reference book is still in his procession. This book is a journal of a member of the clan that had the chance of escaping the fire. Orochimaru stole it on the library of the Hokages.

It seems that the members who survived had separated. It is because of the fear of engaging themselves with the scroll, which is very dangerous, that some of them chose to take another route to escape to. The descendants probably lived like normal people do and passed the journal from generations to generations but hiding the things it contains. Then the line continued, then they probably engaged their selves on being ninjas and ended up in Konoha. Then one of the members of this family probably think it's better to surrender this journal to one of Hokages and be placed to the Hokage's library and ended up to Orochimaru's hands. Wrong move, he grinned.

The journal contains the reason how the betrayer of the family manages to kill the head of the family. It even mentioned the false surname the descendants of the clan used to hide their identity. There are 9 members who survived the fire. Five of them chose to not engage themselves with the scroll and four ambitious ones who chose to hide the scroll hoping they could find a way on how to use it. The journal follows the story of the five members until they manage to have children. Then the story ended on the death of the writer who is one of the five.

Pity the remaining descendants of the five members don't know about the truth about their lineage. They don't know that they're members of the lost Royal Fire Clan.

Before parting the family decided to tell each other their chosen surname in case when generations pass when their clan meet again on the same road and they would recognize each other. They created two symbols for each family that has a connection to remind them that though apart they still one. Orochimaru is now after the family of the guardians of the scroll, the 'Hikaruma Family'. He heard that the family stayed on the town where he is present now, The 'Crops' town. He did found the members of the Hikaruma but they acclaimed that it is hidden within the town and they can't find it even if they spend their life here for how many years just finding it. 'No, sooner it will be mine'

………………………….

Sasuke felt very small. He's the only genin present in this mission. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and other eight ninjas from Sand that he doesn't know are all Jounins. Ino and Sakura are both Chuunins and Jiraiya a Sanin is present.

They are jumping from tree to tree for some time now. The forest is very gloomy. This route has thick tall trees along the way. Some rays are peeking through some small gaps from these trees. Sasuke could tell that it is almost lunch. They would have a break if they reach a river. They would reach the town tomorrow morning but for now they would have 2 stops: one for the lunch break and later on for the evening for a sleep and some preparations for the attack.

He was relieved when they reached the river. It's still gloomy. The ninjas made themselves comfortable on the blue-green grass. He and Naruto chose to separate themselves from the group on just few meters away. Sasuke just stared at Naruto while the blonde tried to get their lunch pack. Naruto volunteered to carry both their lunch. As usual, Naruto cooked this for both of them.

He's been observing Naruto for some time. A lot change on Naruto. He is taller than him, towering him with about half a head. The once boyish and skinny body turned into a muscular, but not too much, body that he could swear the ladies of Konoha would stare of every time it would pass. His blonde locks are now mostly reaching his shoulders and taunting to be touched. Unlike his body, true, he spends his life training on Orochimaru's lair but because of his mental dilemma with Orochimaru, all the training and the food he intake is lost because of stress. He had grown but he is still stuck with his boyish features.

He remembered the last night's happening. He could still remember the warm feeling of being buried on someone's chest. Who else could it be but Naruto, but he can't understand Naruto's action. Probably he pitied him, which is worst of being laughed at but what is he expecting. Of course, there are only two normal reactions from the boy on his revelation but both of it does not favor him any bit. ' I shouldn't have told him that'. He averted his gaze on the river.

Naruto saw Sasuke's actions from the corner of his eyes. He can't endure this awkward silence. "You better eat", Naruto said while handling Sasuke his lunch pack, which Sasuke obliged to take the tempting food. Naruto checked their surrounding. All the other ninjas are too engross on resting and eating. "About last night, Tsunade didn't ask me to ask that to you. Sorry if,.. if I have ever offended you".

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's blue one. Suddenly he felt uneasy and then there's something else. "Uhmm, it's all right", he lowered his eyes and proceeded in eating. 'What the hell is that?'

Naruto felt something on Sasuke's gaze too. Remembering Sasuke's words last night, he felt that he had to protect his, now finally back, best friend. Sasuke's word is not far being possible. He remembered the time where Orochimaru would want Sasuke as his container. He could swear there is lust on those yellow orbs. 'That slimy snake', he thought. He suddenly ignored his food.

Sasuke noticed this. "Sorry about what I said last night", Sasuke uttered. " I shouldn't have told you about… about what I said last night". Naruto flashed his attention to Sasuke. "I know how disgusting it is", Sasuke placed his now half finished lunch pack on the grass and motioned to lie down on the grass facing his back on Naruto.

"No Sasuke. I don't think it's disgusting I mean of course Orochimaru is disgusting but….you are not..urghhh" , he can't finished what he want to say. He might blurt out something that would sound wrong.

Sasuke on the other hand hinted that Naruto is just trying to comfort him. Naruto might not see it but he is smiling on this.

"What I'm trying to tell is I'll be there for you from now on Sasuke".

Sasuke flinched. 'Is Naruto really saying this words?'

Naruto placed an unknown thing on the space in front of him. The thing is so close to him that it is a blur to him. He adjusted his vision and reached out for the thing. It's a Konoha band with the clothing dyed in black. "I forgot to tell you. Tsunade told me to tell you that you are promoted to Chuunin. Don't have to take the Chuunin exam for that".

Sasuke erected his body to sit up. He stared to the object in his hand with the look of amazement on his eyes.

"I guess I don't have to give you back this", Naruto said. Sasuke take a look on what Naruto is talking about. Naruto held in his hand a Konoha Genin band with a slash on its symbol. So Naruto had this band for a long time. He even forgot about his own band a long time before. 'Why would he keep it until now', Sasuke questioned himself.

………………………..

Unknown to the team, a member of the mission is out of sight and tying a message on the feet of his 'familiar' eagle that he is holding. He let it flew unnoticed by his teammates. 'Tonight….'

…………………………..

Later that day, Naruto and Sasuke traveled close to each other in silence. Then later that night, they came to a stop to rest. Sasuke chose to separate from Naruto just this time. Naruto, seems to trust him because he let him do what he want. Of course, he's not that far from Naruto. He could still see him from where he is under a big old tree. This part has lesser trees. Tonight's food is fish, which they caught from their location's part of the river. He didn't feel like eating so he went to somewhere and have a fresh air. He did a last look on his teammates. They are all busy with themselves that they didn't even notice him ventured a little.

He could hear a rushing of water like on a waterfall does. It means it is not far from here. Their location is on a top of a cliff so the river probably lead to this waterfall. After some moment of walking he finally found it. It is true that it is not far from the campsite but he found himself not alone on the area. There, near the cliff of the waterfall, is their teammate from the Sand talking to another ninja clad with the uniform of the Sound. He instantly hid himself on the trees. 'A traitor'

"So how about my money?" said the ninja from the Sand.

The ninja from the Sound laughed and in a flash he stab the Sand ninja on the stomach, then the killer ran away. 'The Sound had ticked us' He checked the Sand ninja. No heartbeat, he's dead. 'I should go to the campsite'. He was about to stand up when he saw a blur of green and yellow in front of him. Naruto.

Naruto is standing before him with a shocked look on his face then the look instantly turned to anger.

'This is bad' "Naruto, this is not-" , Sasuke didn't got the chance to finished his explanation when hard knuckles hit his face throwing him from near the cliff. His vision is still blurry when he felt Naruto's weight on his body.

"We trusted you and what did you do, traitor us?", Naruto said angrily, grinding his teeth. Naruto once again made another blow on Sasuke. Naruto laughed bitterly. "Probably that story about you being harassed by Orochimaru was just a fucking cover when the truth is you are his whore". Is he hearing this from Naruto? He received another blow. Sasuke's world crumbled. The only person that really trusted him…

" You whore! You bitch! You really are a good actor, neh Sasuke? You, Orochimaru's dog!"

He had received some more blows from the blonde but though his vision is still unclear he didn't miss the gray figure on Naruto's back. The figure motioned to attack.

'This is for the 'trust' Naruto'

He pushed Naruto away and blocked the blow of the kunai supposedly targeted on the blonde's way. He was hit on the shoulder, though the attack is not life threatening, the attack caused him to be pushed further to the cliff until he finally fell on it. Naruto's voice is now calling him. Then after that he didn't know what happened next as he fell unconscious midway from falling, tears leaving a trace of crystals line that shimmers on the moonlight as it was carried by the wind.

TBC

* * *

the surname is just made up. don't know if it is possible to have that surname. hehe 


End file.
